Komm süßer Tod und nimm mich fort
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Es gibt nichts mehr in ihrem Leben, dass sich Elphaba je sosehr gewünscht hat. Ihre Gedanken, bevor der schwarze Prinz sie zu sich holt.


**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, deswegen ich borge sie mir auch nur von Gregory Maguire und Stephen Schwartz aus. DER SCHLEIER FÄLLT ist aus dem Musical ELISABETH und das gehört mir auch nicht.

ELISABETH und WICKED haben zwar beide nichts gemeinsam, aber nachdem die CD stundenlang rauf und runterlief, musste ich unbedingt diese Fanfic zu Papier bringen.

Ich habe leider im Moment für meine deutschen WICKED-Fanfics, es soll noch ein paar dieser Fanfics geben, keinen Betareader, daher sind alle Rechtsschreib- und Grammatikfehler meine Schuld. Ich kann mich einfach nicht für eine Rechtschreibung entscheiden und Kommas setz ich nach Gefühl, so mal als Entschuldigung angemerkt.

**Komm süßer Tod und nimm mich fort**

**Der Schleier fällt.  
Verlaß die Schatten!  
Ich hab' mich so  
nach dir gesehnt.  
Laß mich nicht warten!**

Es gab Tage im Leben eines Menschen, da haderte er mit sich und der Welt und es gab Tage wie dieser. Elphaba hatte das Gefühl, dass sie in ihrem Leben nie wieder glücklich werden würde. Es war, als wäre ihr der einzige Lebensinhalt geraubt worden und das auch nur, weil sie einmal in ihrem Leben, wenn auch nur für eine Nacht, das Gefühl haben wollte, etwas Besonderes zu sein.

Und heute hatte sie das Gefühl, das niemand sie liebt, ein Gefühl das Wirklichkeit war. Es war die einzige Realität in ihrem Leben, ungeliebt zu sein. Niemand liebte sie. Nicht mehr. Sie war verhasst. Ihr Name ein Schimpfwort auf den Lippen der Menschen.

BÖSE HEXE!

Schon immer hatte sie den Schmerz klaglos ertragen müssen. Dieser Schmerz, der ihr durch die Worte der Menschen zugefügt wurde. Immer musste sie alles allein ertragen, immer musste sie stark sein, auch wenn sie weinen wollte. Aber irgendwann war auch ihre Kraft am Ende. Sie wollte frei sein. Nicht mehr fühlen – keinen Schmerz mehr haben.

Elphaba wollte nicht mehr stark sein, sie wollte auch einmal schwach sein, jemanden haben der sie auffing und für sie stark war.

Doch, diesen Menschen hatte es gegeben – für eine Nacht – bis der Tod ihn sich geholt hatte und sie wieder allein zurückließ.

Die Liebe, seine Liebe, war das schönste und intensivste Gefühl, das es gab, und wenn es erwidert wurde, war es wundervoll, wenn nicht tat es sehr weh. Alle ihre Tränen hatte sie lautlos, unsichtbar für andere, geweint. Aber wer hätte sie auch sehen können? Niemand. Außer ihm. Fiyero. Er hatte sie gesehen und geliebt. Er hatte für ein paar Stunden ihr Leben lebenswert gemacht. Er war aus Liebe zu ihr gestorben. Aber nicht, bevor er sie nicht gelehrt hatte was lieben wirklich bedeutete.

Aber er hatte sie zurückgelassen, getrennt durch den Tod.

Sie wollte nicht mehr allein sein.

Sie wollte wieder mit ihm vereint sein.

Es gab nichts mehr auf der Welt das Elphaba sich wünschte. Sie wollte wieder seine Arme an ihrem Körper spüren, wie er sie festhielt, sie liebevoll umarmte. Sie wollte wieder seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren, seine Lippen auf ihren.

Aber er war tot, für immer fort und würde nie wieder bei ihr sein können. Wie sehr sehnte sie sich danach auch zu sterben, denn nur im Tod konnte sie mit Fiyero auf ewig vereint sein.

Was hatte ihr Leben denn noch für einen Sinn? Es lohnte sich nicht weiterzuleben. Die böse Hexe des Westens hatte keine Zukunft. Am Ende würde es sowieso kommen – ihr Tod. Warum nicht schon jetzt? Warum nicht heute? Sofort.

Elphaba blickte sehnsüchtig in den Himmel. Würde sie dort mit ihm vereint sein? Gab es wirklich diesen Himmel in den die Seelen kamen? Gab es dies, woran ihre Schwester geglaubt hatte, wirklich?

Sie hoffte es bald herausfinden zu können.

„Ich . . Ich wünsch mir nichts mehr, als endlich wieder mit Fiyero vereint zu sein. Warum quälst du mich nur? Warum kann ich nicht bei ihm sein? Tot sein? Warum hast du ihn mitgenommen und quälst mich weiter? Habe ich nicht auch das Recht endlich frei und glücklich zu sein? Warum hast du mich nicht geholt? Ich habe es nicht verdient zu leben! Noch nie! Warum lässt du mich am leben?" Elphaba sprach ihre Gedanken laut aus.

Und der kalte Windhauch, der ihr sanft übers Gesicht fuhr war ihr Antwort genug. Sie wusste was es bedeutete. Bald würde es vorbei sein. Bald würde sie wieder bei ihrem geliebten Fiyero sein.

In nicht mehr weiter Ferne konnte sie schon das Mädchen erblicken. Diese Dorothy Gale, die schon ihre Schwester Nessa getötet hatte, war auf dem Weg auch sie zu töten. Vielleicht war es genau das, was passieren musste. Vielleicht war das die Erlösung nach der Elphaba sich so sehr gesehnt hatte.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wartete sie darauf, dass ihre Mörder das Schloss betraten. Gleich würde es soweit sein, gleich würde Elphaba endlich sterben und dem ersehnten Tod in die Augen blicken, in seinen Armen endlich die Freiheit finden, die sie sich ersehnte.

Und plötzlich war es als würde die Temperatur im Raum unter den Gefrierpunkt fallen. Elphaba fröstelte. Ihr war kalt. Sie wollte diese Kälte nicht wirklich spüren, doch sie musste sie willkommen heißen, nur noch einen Moment und dann würde es endlich vorbei sein. Wie sehr hatte sie diesen Moment herbeigesehnt, der nun zum Greifen nah war.

Elphaba durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben, so kurz vor dem Ziel und mit entschlossenem Blick sah sie auf die Vier, die den Raum betreten hatten.

Und unsichtbar für die Vier hatte ein Schatten, der dunkle Prinz, den Raum betreten. Elphaba hatte ihn erwartet, sich nach ihm gesehnt wie nach einem lieben Freund. Nur die unsagbare Kälte im Raum, die er mit sich brachte, hatte ihn angekündigt. Doch Elphaba schien es, schien ihn, als Einzige zu fühlen, ihn wahrzunehmen und willkommen zu heißen.

„Du bist gekommen", sagte sie erleichtert.

Aber an wen waren ihre Worte gerichtet?

An das Mädchen, dass sie töten sollte.

Oder den Tod, der ihr so willkommen war?

Es war egal, solange sie am Ende von ihm mitgenommen wurde. Sie wollte mit ihrem Geliebten vereint sein, nicht mehr war ihr noch wichtig als dieser Gedanke.

Und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht sah sie dem Unvermeidlichen entgegen.

Die Letzten, die Elphaba sah bevor das Wasser sie traf waren Dorothy, der Blechmann, der Löwe und die Vogelscheuche.

Das Letzte was sie fühlte war das kalte Wasser, das auf ihren Körper traf.

Das Letzte was sie hörte war seine Stimme, die ihren Namen flüsterte: „Komm Fae."

**Mach die Nacht zum Morgen!  
Laß mich frei sein  
und geborgen!  
Lösch die Erinn'rung  
in mir aus!  
Gib meiner Seele ein Zuhaus!**

**ENDE**


End file.
